


Famous Last Words

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, dumb boys in love, sort of like a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s got three fingers buried in Steve’s ass, Steve’s cock down his throat, when it hits him. He hasn’t bottomed for Steve in this century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾冬】著名的遗言](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550556) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> First off, thanks everyone who has been commenting or leaving kudos on these stories. It makes my day. To bella_stucky, I tried to work what you suggested into this story, I hope it lives up to expectations. Also, if you like my work, and want to see what I'm writing next, or maybe wanna come talk to me about stucky feels or literally anything else, come find me on tumblr. awesomecherry is my url. =)

Bucky’s got three fingers buried in Steve’s ass, Steve’s cock down his throat, when it hits him. He hasn’t bottomed for Steve in this century. They used to switch fairly often back in the day, but since he turned himself in and got back together with Steve, he’s only topped. Steve’s never brought it up, but Bucky remembers how much Steve loved fucking him. He was so sensitive after the serum, he’d come within the first few minutes of getting his dick in Bucky’s ass, and would just keep fucking him until he got hard again. Bucky had loved it too, which is why it surprises him he hasn’t even thought about switching with Steve. 

He’s distracted from further thought on the subject by Steve coming down his throat. He doesn’t choke, but it’s a close call. He lets Steve’s dick fall out of his mouth, carefully pulls his finger’s out of Steve’s hole, and rolls to lie beside Steve. 

Steve reaches out an uncoordinated hand towards Bucky’s dick, but Bucky pushes it away. He doesn’t feel the urge to get off anymore. “It’s fine.” 

“You came?” Steve mumbles, turning so he can tuck himself against Bucky’s side. 

Bucky makes a vaguely affirmative sound, doesn’t want Steve to feel bad. He rubs a hand soothingly up and down Steve’s back, feels Steve’s breaths go deep and even with sleep. He doesn’t sleep. He’s got to figure out how to bring the subject up to Steve. He wants to know why Steve hasn’t brought it up. Does Steve not want to fuck him? 

He slips out from under Steve’s octopus like hold in the early hours of the morning. They still have a few bags of frozen baked goods from the last time Bucky stress baked, so he’ll have to settle for making breakfast, if he doesn’t want to overfill their freezer. 

By the time Steve gets up and stumbles his way into their kitchen, hair adorably askew, Bucky has made two towering plates of French Toast, two entire packages of bacon (all they had, or there would have been more), and five potatoes worth of hash browns. Steve freezes for a split second when he takes in the amount of food, before he slips onto a barstool facing Bucky. 

“Is this going to be like the last time you stress baked? Because I have to say, that worked out pretty well for me.” Steve pulls a waffle from the stack in front of him, takes a huge bite of it. 

“You don’t want to fuck me.” 

Steve chokes on his bite of waffle, makes a harsh gagging sound, as he pound on his chest. “Wait, what?” He rasps, a few tense seconds later. 

All the muscles in Bucky’s body have gone tight with the urge to run, but he stands his ground, stares Steve in the eye. “You haven’t fucked me since I came back.” 

“Oh.” Steve’s face scrunches, like it’s just occurring to him too. “I mean. Yeah. I guess.” He shifts on the barstool. “Did you want to do that?” 

Bucky shrugs. “Yeah.” 

“You don’t sound too convinced, Buck.” Steve snags a piece of bacon. “We don’t have to. I’m fine with what we’ve been doing.” 

“You? Fine with taking it up the ass all the time? Color me surprised.” 

Steve chokes on his bacon, face going Bucky’s favorite shade of red. “You’re an asshole.” He pushes away from the table, giving up on eating for now. “I’m gonna go for a run, wanna join?” 

Bucky looks at the mess he’s made of the kitchen. “Nah. I’m gonna clean this stuff up. You think the others might want some breakfast?” 

Bucky packs up the food as Steve heads back to their bedroom to change, and they both head out the door at the same time, Steve heading down, and Bucky heading up to what he calls the ‘team floor’, the floor they watch movies and have dinner together on. He dumps the platters of food on the dining room table just as Tony comes strutting into the room looking like he hasn’t been to bed. 

“Hey! Bucky Boy! Just the guy I was looking for. I made something for you, I think you’ll like it.” 

Bucky scowls at Tony. “Don’t call me that.” He stares Tony down until he holds his hands up and takes a step back. “What did you make me?” 

“If you’ll just follow me to my lab, you can see it for yourself.” Tony cajoles. “Ohh French toast!” 

“Fine.” 

It turns out Tony made him a sniper rifle. It’s a thing of beauty, and if Buck weren’t already head over heels in love with Steve, he might just kiss Tony for how beautiful it is. It’s great, and he’s incredibly grateful, but seeing Tony gush over the schematics of it, pure joy radiating from him, reminds Bucky so strongly of Howard it’s physically painful. He thinks he mumbles his thanks to Tony, feels genuinely bad he’s not showing how appreciative he really is, before he makes a hasty exit. 

Natasha catches him as he’s getting in the elevator. She doesn’t say anything, but she takes one look at his face, and hits the button for the floor the gym is located on. Bucky exhales gratefully. 

He loses track of time while he spars with Natasha. When Natasha calls for a stop, he has sweat dripping down his chest (his shirt having been taken off not long after they started), and his muscles burn pleasantly. He spots Steve leaning against the wall, smirk on his face. Bucky smirks back because he can see that Steve’s gotten all wound up watching him. Bucky sparring always gets Steve going. 

Bucky crowds Steve against the wall as Natasha makes a hasty retreat. “Miss me?” 

“You’ve been down here awhile.” Steve trails a hand down Bucky’s sweaty chest. “You’re all gross.” 

“Don’t lie, baby. I know you like it.” He leans forward to lick the shell of Steve’s ear, sucks a bruise on the skin right behind it. “Dontcha baby?” 

“Yeah.” Steve arches into Bucky’s mouth. “We should maybe move this somewhere else.” 

“What? You afraid of someone walkin in on us? We used to do it with a lot less privacy than this.” He slowly rubs the front of Steve’s pants, letting Steve grind against his palm. “Remember when we use to fuck in our bedrolls? Dum-Dum’s snores drowning out your moans, while Jim was on guard. Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” 

Steve moans high and breathy, drags Bucky closer so he can kiss him. “Yeah I remember. I remember when I fucked you back in our hell hole of an apartment, and you moaned so loud, our neighbor came over to make sure I hadn’t had a stroke.” 

Bucky flushes. He remembers that too. “Well then, let’s move this somewhere else, relive those memories.” 

Steve pulls Bucky into the elevator, pushes him against the wall, kisses him thoroughly. He licks along Bucky’s teeth, tangles his tongue with Bucky’s, moans into Bucky’s mouth, when Bucky slides a hand in Steve’s pants. 

By the time they’re through their front door, Steve’s pants are unbuttoned, perilously close to falling off his hips, with his shirt rucked up against his armpits. They leave a trail of clothes leading to the shower. 

Bucky pushes Steve against the shower wall, out of the spray of the slowly warming water, and drops to his knees in front of him. He looks up at Steve, wet hair plastered against his forehead, rubs his scruff up Steve’s thigh. “I know you have more than one in you. I figure if I blow you now, you’ll have the patience to get me ready for you.” He doesn’t give Steve a chance to reply, before sucking Steve down to the base. He swallows around the head, would smirk if he could at the sound of the tile cracking as Steve searches for purchase. 

“Oh my god! Bucky!” Steve settles for holding on to Bucky’s shoulders, fingers digging into muscle and metal. 

Bucky pins Steve against the wall, holding him still as he blows him. He pulls back to suck on the head, flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue, then takes him all the way back in his mouth, a canine scraping along the vein running along the bottom of Steve’s dick. Bucky pauses when the head is lodged in his throat to look up at Steve through his eyelashes. He blinks slowly, swallowing, and barely has time to back off enough not to choke before Steve is coming down his throat. 

“Jesus Christ, Bucky!” Steve pants, head titled back against the wall. “I don’t think I can move.” 

Bucky rises smoothly, pulls Steve away from the wall and into the spray so he can slip behind him, smacks Steve on the ass, hard. “You better be able to move. I was looking forward to you putting your dick in me.” He feels a shiver go down Steve’s spine. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Steve turns to face Bucky, kisses him softly. “You-“ 

“You better not be asking me if I’m sure.” Bucky reaches around Steve to turn off the water, stepping out of the shower. He strokes his cock slowly, metal against pale skin. “Does it look like I’m not sure?” 

Steve’s eyes heat. “You look good.” 

“Mhmm.” Bucky walks backwards out of the bathroom, into their bedroom. “Thought we were reliving some memories. There was one where I screamed?” 

“Yeah.” Steve matches Bucky step for step. “Thought we were gonna get arrested.” 

“Nobody’s gonna arrest us now, baby.” He reclines on the bed, propping himself on his elbows, gives Steve a slow once over. “You can make me scream, and nobody’s gonna hear a damn thing.” 

Steve stalks the rest of the way to the bed, watches as Bucky drags himself backwards until his head hits the pillow, and then flips over on to his stomach. Bucky pushes his ass back, knees folded under him. Steve takes the hint and crawls behind him, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. 

It’s been awhile since Steve’s done this, and he’s overwhelmed with the possibilities. Should he eat Bucky out first? He doesn’t think they ever got around to trying it that way back in the day. Bucky always liked it hard and fast, minimal prep. Steve shrugs mentally, best to go with what he knows. 

Steve pops the cap and squirts some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up, before he swirls the tip of his index finger against Bucky’s rim. He eases it fully inside, and then pauses until Bucky pushes back against it. Steve keeps the pace slow, spends a few minutes thrusting with just one finger before adding a second. 

Bucky thinks it should feel better than it does. He thinks he remembers it feeling better, at least. He’s trying so hard to relax and enjoy it, but the slow, careful pace Steve is going at gives him too much time to think. He’s angry it’s not what he remembers, and he’s angrier because he’s angry. He feels Steve add a third finger, and at least the burn helps soothe something inside him, gives him something to focus on. If he can just hold out until Steve puts his dick in him, he thinks it’ll get better. 

Bucky thinks he can do it, even if he isn’t enjoying it, but then Steve presses himself over Bucky’s back. Steve’s got a hand on his hip, holding him still, holding him _down_ , and another hand in his hair in the way he normally likes. But suddenly, it’s too much, and he panics as he feels the tip of Steve’s dick brush against his hole. He loses it, kicks back at Steve’s knee, sending him flying backwards, as Bucky rolls out from under him and off the bed. 

Bucky gets to his feet next to the bed, shaky and upset. Angry for being upset, and upset for being angry. There’s a roaring in his ears, and he can’t look Steve in the eyes. It’s not fair but he can’t stand to talk to Steve about it. He’s so disappointed with himself. He leaves the room before Steve can try and stop him, ignores the words he hears called after him. He grabs his sweat pants from the hallway floor, slips them on, and heads out the door. He pushes the button for the floor with the gym, waits until the doors close before he slumps against the wall. He feels even worse about walking out on Steve. He doesn’t even know if he hurt him when he kicked him away.

He runs the obstacle course five times through, finishing with a bruised rib and multiple scrapes, before he feels like himself again. He’s not surprised to find Steve waiting for him next to the elevator. He is surprised that Steve doesn’t look angry, but then Steve’s always buried what he’s feeling until it explodes out of him. 

“Hey.” He stops in a few feet in front of Steve, wary of getting to close. “M’sorry about earlier.” 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Steve closes the space between them, pulling Bucky into a tight hug. “You scared me when you just ran off like that.” He looks Bucky over like he’s making sure he’s all in one piece. “Was it something I did?” 

Steve’s got the kicked puppy look that Bucky absolutely detests. “No!” Bucky nearly shouts, he shifts his weight, pulls back from Steve. “At least, I don’t think it was. I don’t really know what happened.” He doesn’t know how to explain it to Steve, when he can’t fully explain it to himself. He steps around Steve and gets in the elevator, waiting for Steve to follow him in, before pushing the button for their floor. 

Steve waits until they’re back in their apartment before he broaches the subject again. “You know, I’m fine with what we’ve been doing. More than fine actually.” His face is red, but he pushes on. “I’d be okay if we never switched again. You know that right? I love you, and our relationship. I don’t need anything else.” 

Bucky can only nod so Steve knows he’s heard him. The thing is, Bucky needs to be able to do this, not for Steve, but for himself. He may never be the person he was before, but he’ll be damned if he lets his past keep him from enjoying Steve in every imaginable way possible. Bucky lets Steve grab his hand, pull him back to their bedroom. He cuddles close to Steve, lets Steve run a hand through his hair, waits until Steve falls asleep on his chest, and then he starts planning. He’s going to find a way to bottom for Steve if it’s the last thing he’ll do. 

Steve doesn’t bring up their attempted role reversal, and their life continues. Bucky wakes Steve up with his tongue buried in Steve ass, Steve grinding himself down on the mattress until he comes. He fucks Steve in the shower, in the living room, in the kitchen. He tries to talk Steve into fucking in Stark’s lab, but Steve won’t budge. When Steve is off on missions, or at boring meetings with the team, Bucky puts his plan in action. 

Bucky starts by fingering himself. Like all the time. Any chance he gets when he has some time to himself. He wants to show his body it can be pleasurable, like he remembers it being. He stretches out on the bed he shares with Steve and jacks himself off, two fingers stroking his prostate. He considers stage one of his plan a success when he gets hard just thinking about Steve’s thick fingers easing him open. Time to move on to stage two. 

After hours agonizing over every detail of his failed attempt at receiving, Bucky thinks he’s figured out what exactly went wrong, and what to do differently. He didn’t feel in control, didn’t like feeling pinned and vulnerable. This time it will be different. He can be in control and do this. He doesn’t discuss his plan with Steve, afraid Steve will try to talk him out of it. 

To makes stage two happen, he has to get Steve all worked up. Steve needs to be so horny and lost in his lust that he won’t want to stop what Bucky has planned. So he picks a night Steve isn’t busy, and asks him to spar with him. Tony shouts out “Foreplay!”, when they leave the team floor. Bucky shrugs. He’s not wrong. Fighting gets Steve revved up, but seeing Bucky spar shirtless, really does him in. Bucky dances around the ring, really making Steve work for it, before he pins him to the mat and grinds down on him, pressing biting kisses into his neck. 

“You wanna take this somewhere else?” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear, rolling one of Steve’s nipples between his fingers. “Or do you wanna really get this mat sweaty?” 

“Bedroom.” Steve gasps, arching under him. 

Bucky pulls Steve to his feet, and drags him to the elevator, slamming him up against the wall before the door has even closed. He drops to his knees to mouth the outline of Steve’s erection through his pants, pinches Steve’s other nipple. “I’ve got a plan for tonight, baby. You gonna let me do what I want?’ 

“Yeah, yeah, Buck, whatever you want.” Steve rolls his hips against Bucky’s face. 

Bucky rewards him by pulling Steve’s pants down and sucking his cock into his mouth. He only gets a few good bobs of his head in before the elevator dings and opens on their floor. He pulls Steve’s pants back up, and yanks him through their door, past the living room and into their bedroom. He pushes Steve down on the bed. “You promise, Stevie? Whatever I want?” 

“Of course, Buck. Promise.” 

“Then get naked, baby.” Bucky strips himself down, watching as Steve rushes to obey his order. “Good, baby. Look so hot. Sit against the headboard.” He waits until Steve settles himself with his back against the headboard. “Now, you stay there. Want you to watch.” He grabs a pillow, and some lube, and places it at the foot of the bed, stretches out on the bed, head on the pillow, and plants his feet, knees spread, ass facing Steve. “You gonna touch yourself baby?” 

Steve reaches down and takes himself in hand, giving himself long, slow strokes, while he watches mesmerized as Bucky squirts some lube onto his fingers, and teases his own rim. His breath catches in his throat. Bucky’s using his metal fingers, and it’s fucking hot. 

Bucky pushes in the first finger, swirling it around a few times, before pushing in a second next to it. He smirks at the lustful expression on Steve’s face. He knows how hot it is to watch the metal gleam, all shiny and sharp contrast, as it disappears into his hole. “You like it, Stevie? Like watching me finger myself open?” 

“Yeah, god, Buck. S’fucking hot.” Steve groans, hand speeding up on his cock. 

Bucky pushes in a third finger, cock twitching with the burn. “Don’t come, baby. I’m not done with you yet.” Bucky brushes over his prostate, a tease of what’s to come, before he pulls his fingers free, and sits up, crawling his way to Steve. He strokes Steve’s cock with his metal hand, lubing it up, throws a leg over Steve to straddle him. 

Steve freezes, realizing what’s going on. “Bucky, wait- you don’t- I thought” 

Bucky kisses Steve to shut him up. “You said I could do whatever I want. You promised.” 

“But, are you sure?” Steve face is scrunched up with concern, he’s torn between letting Bucky continue, and making sure this is what Bucky really wants. 

“Steve, baby, I don’t ever do anything I don’t want to do. Not anymore.” Bucky looks him in the eye, makes sure Steve understands how serious he is about this. “Put your hands on the headboard.” He says, once he’s sure Steve is 100% with the program. Steve automatically complies. “Keep your hands there, Stevie. Let me take care of you.” 

Bucky holds the base of Steve’s dick with one hand, the other on Steve’s shoulder to give himself balance, and then he lowers himself down on Steve. He breathes out sharply when Steve bottoms out. He feels full, there’s a tiny bit of burning, just enough to add to the sensation, and he feels great. It’s just like he remembered. He raises himself up slowly, so slowly, loving the drag. He makes eye contact with Steve when he drops himself back down. 

Steve can feel the headboard crumbling under his grip, his muscles shaking with the effort of keeping himself still. He wants so badly to roll Bucky under him, fuck him hard and fast, bury himself deep in Bucky’s tight ass. But this is what Bucky wants, what Bucky needs, and he’ll do whatever Bucky asks him to. 

Bucky gradually picks up speed, until he’s slamming himself down on Steve. Steve’s cock is long and thick, nails his prostate on every thrust, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine straight to his dick. He switches his grip to the dented headboard, leans forward to trail kisses from the hinge of Steve’s jaw down to a nipple. He rolls the nipple between his teeth, flicks it with his tongue, bites down around it, and then switches to the other side. 

Steve moans loud and long, pushes his chest further into Bucky’s mouth. He feels overheated, flush burning down his face and chest, it’s so good. He shouts when Bucky nips at his abused chest. “Bucky! So close!” 

“Feel so good in me, Stevie. Filling me up just right. You gonna come for me, baby? Come _in_ me? Fill me up, til it leaks outta me?” 

Steve tries to say Bucky’s name, tries to tell him how good it feels, but all that comes out is a series of high moans, his breath stutters in his chest as Bucky swivels his hips, grinding down against Steve. He bites hard into his own bicep, drawing blood, as he comes, white lights bursting behind his eyes. It feels like it goes on forever, Bucky’s hole tight and warm around him, milking it all out of him 

Bucky lets Steve’s cock slip out of him when he’s sure Steve’s finished coming. He reaches down and starts jerking himself off, watches Steve slowly come back to himself. 

“Can I touch you now?” Steve asks carefully, waits until Bucky nods before placing his hands on Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky moans and crushes his lips against Steve’s, scooting closer so his dick rubs against Steve’s abs. He jerks when he feels Steve’s fingers against his hole, freezes for a split second before he pushes back on them. He breaks away from the kiss. “Like the way that feels? Your come leaking out of me?” 

"Jesus, Buck. You’re a goddamn miracle.” Steve uses two fingers to rub against Bucky’s prostate. “Your turn to come.” 

Bucky laughs into Steve’s throat. “M’close.” 

Steve keeps up constant pressure against Bucky’s prostate, threads his fingers through Bucky’s around Bucky’s dick. “Can’t believe you, Buck. Can’t believe how good it felt being buried inside you again.” Steve’s face flushes with his words. Dirty talk isn’t really his style, but Bucky loves it. “Was almost as good as having you inside me.” He thumbs the head of Bucky’s dick, gathering the precome leaking out, then speeds up his strokes, twisting his fingers inside Bucky. 

“Jesus, Steve. God, baby, Stevie.” Bucky moans, whole body twitching as he comes. It’s a rush of sensation, leaving him almost lightheaded with pleasure, hole clenched down hard around Steve’s fingers. 

Steve slips his fingers out as soon as Bucky’s body relaxes. He scoots his body so he’s lying down, Bucky spread out on top of him. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Bucky rubs his face into Steve’s pecs, lays a kiss over his heart. “You’re just saying that because you got to stick your dick in me.” 

Steve laughs and presses a kiss to the crown of Bucky’s head. “Well, not _only_ because I got to stick my dick in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
